Te Eho
Te Eho was a female Mandalorian bounty hunter. At the age of five she was found by Jacob Fly who, on Te's sixteenth birthday, disappeared. Without a trace. She later became a bounty hunter and served the Galactic Empire and the True Sith Empire quite a lot. Biography Early Life Te Caigh was born on Mandalore, in 5 BBY, to the Mandalorian Clan Caigh. She was a brave one, since she was little, even wanting to watch fights, and when she did, instead of crying and hiding away, she simply laughed and smiled at the bloodbaths before her. Her brother, Oridith Caigh, however, wanted to join these fights, unlike Te, who just liked watching them. At the age of three, she and her parents were smuggling illegal products onto Core Republic Worlds, such as Coruscant and Corellia. However, once they left Sundari City and arrived on Coruscant, they were shot down by several Republic clones, which killed Te's father and mother. At this time Oridith had began a bounty hunting business. Te, after surviving this, had to survive on her own, stealing things from civilians, and sleeping in nightclubs. Occasionally, a kind person would deliver food and water for her, but never shelter. She managed to survive on her own, until the age of five, when she met Jacob Fly. She stayed with him until the age of sixteen, when he mysteriously disappeared. Later on, due to having to survive on her own once more, she became a bounty hunter, and undertook many missions. Mission to Alerjeen IV Te was employed by a crime lord, namely Salazar Illiyoch. He was a notorious crime lord who wanted nothing more than power and more members for his entourage. Te was sent to liberate slaves who were in an Imperial Mining Colony, Alerjeen IV, to recruit them for his cause. Once Te accepted the offer, she traveled to Alerjeen IV and devised a plan to destroy the facility. Once she devised her plan, she went to the power generator and blew it up, destroying all power in the facility. Since most of the Imperials there were using electricity or power coming from the generator, they were beaten by the slaves who then traveled to Coruscant with Te and then joined the entourage. However, Te had other plans. She then assassinated Illiyoch and then became the leader of these slaves, calling themselves, "The Party of Madness and Retribution", a criminal gang which later on would become one of the most wanted gangs in the galaxy. Meeting Cal Eho An Audience with the Emperor Te was on the streets of Coruscant, and was inspecting several things - whether the latest gangs were dissolved, if the Underworld is under high security, and so on. After that, she was followed by several Imperial Secret Police, who sent her to have an audience with Emperor Palpatine himself. Once they escorted her to the palace, the Emperor requested to speak with her. They were talking about being allies, and Te working with the Secret Police for a month for an exchange of credits. After the deal was made, Te started working with the Secret Police. Cal Eho and the Mission Once the deal was made, Te walked out of the building and decided to buy herself an apartment. She then would be alerted to hunt for Jedi, who were reported to be stealing Imperial supplies. Once they arrived at the scene, they met the first Jedi, who was easily apprehended, and shot by Te herself. After that, she was alerted to the next Jedi, but as she was heading to the scene, she met Cal Eho, who introduced himself and gave a good impression on Te. They then started to form a bond, working together each time they killed the Jedi who were stealing the supplies. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Mandalorians Category:Mercenaries Category:True Sith members Category:Non Force-User